As Good As It Gets
by Sam Manson Fenton
Summary: After an accident in the Fentons home, the household becomes temporarily uninhabitable 'temporarily' meaning one week. Which means the Fentons need a place to stay. And what better place than the Mansons' mansion? DxS, R&R!


**Summary:** After an accident in the Fentons' home, the household becomes temporarily inhabitable; 'temporarily' meaning two weeks. Which means the Fentons need a place to stay. And what better place than the Mansons' mansion? DxS

**A/N:** Hey y'all! Natalie here, with my first fic posted on the internet! Yay! Now, this is my first DP fic, though I've been following the show since episode one, and I love it! Sam's my favorite character, as you can probably tell by my name. Not sure if this – or something similar – has been used before, but I thought it was a good idea. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom…sigh…that belongs to the incredibly gifted Butch Hartman.

* * *

When Danny had first shown up at her window, asking that he and his family stay there for a week, Sam had thought he was joking.

And, after realizing that he was, in fact, serious, she'd immediately asked why they weren't staying at Tucker's; after all, Tucker's parents were on much better terms with Danny's than hers.

But, according to Danny, Tucker's parents simply didn't have the room to house four more occupants, if only for a short period; which, aside staying at Vlad Master's – which both Danny and Jazz had blatantly opposed – left Sam's mansion.

So, after much coercion on Sam's part, and some heavy compromising on Jack and Maddie's parts, it was decided: starting that afternoon, the Fentons would be residing at the Manson's for one week.

And, Sam couldn't have been more stressed.

Sure, she and Danny had had sleepovers at her house when they were younger, and they frequently hung out in her room, but this was far different; the idea of Danny Fenton, her longtime best friend and secret love interest, sleeping in her house, using her shower – well, one of them, anyway – and eating at her table for two weeks was both exciting and frightening to her.

She had often fantasized about what it would be like to live with Danny, of course, but that was in the far future, and preferably after they were married.

She wasn't sure she was quite ready for Danny to experience every aspect of her home life; namely, some of the not-so-flattering aspects of herself.

Dear God, she was going to have to start dressing and fixing her hair and teeth before breakfast every morning…

…wait just a minute!

She shook her head fiercely, reprimanding herself.

Why should she have to change her daily routine – or any aspect of herself, for that matter - for a _boy?_

Um, because this wasn't just _any_ boy, she reminded herself; this was _the_ boy she'd been crushing on since elementary school and had realized last year – her freshman year – she was in love with..

Which meant that wasn't exactly eager to embarrass herself in front of him – and rightfully so; her parents would accomplish enough of that, however inadvertently, on their own.

It'd be enough work trying to keep _them_ from embarrassing her, without she herself adding to it.

Which meant her tendency to stay in her pajamas till noon on weekends – when she didn't have plans, anyway – would have to go, too.

Not to _mention_ 'Danny-proofing' her room; in other words, safely stowing away all things that'd embarrass her and/or give away her affection for the halfa.

She paused her train of thoughts when she heard a knocking on her – third story – bedroom room, which meant it could only be one person; Sam whirled around on the spot and saw Danny Phantom knocking on her window, a slight grin on his face.

Shoving down said thoughts, she laughed and opened the window, allowing him to soar in and land.

"Hey," he raised his hand in greeting

"You do realize you could've just _phased_ in here, right?" queried Sam, smirking.

"Well" – on this word, he turned intangible and phased through the floor, phased back up near Sam's bed, then morphed back into a human and sprawled out on the bed – "I just figured I'd be polite." He grinned. "Besides, I didn't think you'd be too happy if I came in and you were _changing_ or something."

Sam blushed as she recalled the incident when that very thing had happened; Danny had phased through her wall as she was changing into her pajamas, and caught her nothing but her underclothes, though thankfully she'd still been wearing her bra. "You know perfectly well I wouldn't be, Danny. Just… look before you phase."

Danny's eyebrows rose. "So, you _do_ want me to look?"

The Goth frowned and chucked a nearby boot at him. "Shut up."

He laughed, turning intangible so the shoe phased through him… and hit a lamp.

Sam eye's widened. "_Shit_." Both winced when the lamp shattered on the floor. "_Danny, you idiot!_"

"Sam, dear?" came her mother's sickly sweet voice from down the stairs. "Is everything all right up there? I heard a crash."

"Fine, Mom! It's just the TV!" Sam yelled, glaring at Danny as she did so. "Damn it, Danny," she said in a quieter, though still annoyed, tone as she whapped him on the back of the head. "Why couldn't you have just taken the shoe like a _man?_"

"Are you kidding? Look at this thing!" Danny exclaimed, picking up the clunky combat boot he had dodged. "You could've caused me a serious injury."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Please you fight _ghosts_ for a living. A boot is nothing, you big baby. Now, clean that up." She pointed towards the shattered lamp.

Danny sighed. "All right… all right…" He directed an ectoplasmic beam at the shards of the lamp, vaporizing it.

Sam blinked. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but…hey" – she shrugged – "It works. I never liked that lamp, anyway."

Danny grinned. "You're welcome."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "You're just lucky my parents never come in my room, _'Inviso-Bill'._"

He groaned. "God, I remember that… not one of my fondest memories…"

Sam laughed and sat on the bed next to him. "I can imagine… anyways, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be helping your parents and Jazz pack everything up?"

He shrugged. "Well, I figured you could use some company."

She smirked. "In other words, you didn't feel like getting off your lazy ass to help out, so you came here to escape."

He grinned. "Pretty much."

Then something hit her. "Hey, why didn't you go to Tucker's? Wouldn't you have preferred some male company?"

Danny blushed. "Ah… well… uh… I went over to Tucker's first, but he was…out."

Sam knew he was lying, but she let it slide. "Oh. Okay. Well, I suppose as the saviour of Amity, you deserve a reprieve every now and then."

"Glad you see it my way."

She punched him playfully on the arm. "Hey, you _still_ haven't told me what exactly _happened_ at your house."

He shrugged. "Oh, you know. Dad's new invention exploded, causing a water pipe to burst, causing the whole house to flood. Nothing new."

She laughed. "Not surprising. So, what was the invention this time?"

"I'm not exactly sure… I think he said it was something to make -" he cut off as his cell phone began to ring. "Hold on a sec."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, then glanced at the caller ID and cursed. "It's Jazz. I better get back to my room before Mom and Dad know I'm gone… if they don't already know."

Sam smiled and waggled a finger in front of his face. "Tsk, tsk… bad Danny. Bad," she scolded playfully, tapping him on the nose.

He grinned. "You know me. Public Enemy Number One."

She frowned. "Stupid. You know that's not true anymore."

"I know, I know…" he smiled as he morphed back into a ghost. "Well, see ya soon."

"Later." And with that, Danny phased through her wall and flew off.

Sam stuck her head out the window and watched him until he was no longer in view, then slumped back on her bed and sighed.

God, she couldn't do this… no matter how much she played it cool, and how much it obviously didn't matter to Danny, she was a nervous wreck.

But that was okay.

As long as _Danny_ didn't know about it… never let'em see you sweat, right?

Or something like that.

However, one thing still tugged at her mind…

Why had he lied about Tucker's?

* * *

Danny released a long breath he didn't know he's been holding as he soared over countless buildings on his way back to his house.

He couldn't believe his stupid slip-up; it was true, under normal circumstances, he would've ordinarily chosen Tucker's place over Sam's as an escape.

But the circumstances were anything but _ordinary_.

After all, he _was_ in love with his best friend.

Not to mention he would be _living_ with said best friend for one whole week – sleeping in her house, eating at her table, _breathing her air_, constantly – which would be extremely uncomfortable and nerve-wracking, the 'in love with' part coming into play.

So, yeah. As he had said. Unordinary circumstances.

Not that there wouldn't be any _benefits_, one of them being the extra time – most likely a good deal of it being _alone_ time – with Sam.

Then again, that could also turn out negatively…

No.

He shook his head to clear it.

He was going to think about this in a positive light.

After all, he was going to be with _Sam_; what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

After two hours of channel-surfing on her flat-screen plasma television, reading the latest installment in her favorite manga series, and doodling random sketched of her and Danny together, Sam finally heard the doorbell ring.

Stowing away her drawings – the last thing she needed was Danny seeing them – she bounded down the stairs two by two and, after a moment of apprehension, flung open the front door to reveal the Fenton family – and all of their luggage.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face as she ushered them in.

"Hello, Sam," chorused Jack, Maddie, and Jazz; Danny merely grinned and greeted her, "Yo."

"Here, just leave your bags by the door; the butlers will take care of them." On this note, she turned on her heel and hollered up the staircase, "WILLIAM! JACQUES! CHARLES!"

She turned back to the Fentons as the three butlers came hurrying down the stairs.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," she addressed Danny's parents, "You can use my mom and dad's room."

"Oh? Where are your parents?" queried Maddie curiously.

"Oh…they just decided to go on a vacation to Monaco. About an hour ago, in fact," Sam explained in a falsely cheery tone, though her eyes belied her bitterness. "But anyways," she continued, "Danny, Jazz, you can pick your own bedrooms; we have plenty. Just… nothing on the second floor."

At the four questioning stares she was receiving, she said, "Long story – you don't wanna know. Now " – she turned to face the patiently waiting butlers – "Jacques, take Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and their luggage up to my parents' room." However, upon spotting the abnormally large amount of luggage they'd toted over, she added, "Charles, you help him."

"Yes, Miss Manson," they answered, picking up – with some difficulty – all of the Fenton parents' baggage and heading up the stairs, the aforementioned trailing behind.

"Say, are either of you interested in ghost hunting?" Jack questioned as the four of them went up.

Both Jazz and Danny smacked their foreheads, and both Sam stifled a laugh.

"William, take Jazz's bags and help her pick out a room," Sam said, a few moments later.

William bowed. "Yes, Miss Manson." And, picking up Jazz's luggage, he led her up the stairs.

Which left Sam.

And Danny.

Alone.

"So, does this mean _you'll_ be carrying _my_ bags, 'Miss Manson'?" Danny teased, grinning.

Sam scoffed. "Hell no. You're carrying your _own_ bags, mister."

Danny sighed, though his grin still remained. "It was worth a shot."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sure…"

"Well, you _will_ at least escort me up to my room, huh?" he inquired, picking up his bags.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ room? Did you already have one in my mind?"

"Actually, yes. I picked it out a couple of hours ago."

"So, basically, you just entered and snooped around my house without permission?"

"Who says I went in?"

Sam blinked. "…eh?"

"Here, just grab my arm."

After Sam did so, Danny turned the both of them – and his luggage – intangible, then phased straight up through the second floor to the room above.

Danny set down his bags and smiled. "Perfect."

Sam, confused, let go of his arm and glanced around the room; it wasn't anything special, no different than any of the others – why had he picked this one?

When she asked him, he merely shrugged and replied mysteriously, "Go out in the hallway and you'll see."

Still confused, Sam did as he said, and immediately froze.

He had chosen the room right next to hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Day 0: Done! Anyways, as I said, this is my first DP fic, so please be kind! And tell me how I did on the characters, too! Also, I'm debating on whether to do the actual chapters in Sam's POV or just regular POV. What do you guys think? The next chapter will be Day 1, and I'm planning on going all the way to Day 7, so in all including this, this will be 8 chapters. Please stick around! XD

- Sam Manson Fenton


End file.
